


Phantom Pain (If you're not there)

by orphan_account



Series: The meaning (and making) of pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coda to Restraint, F/M, Gen, M/M, Stiles and Scott are best friends, pre-Stiles/Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No Stiles.”</p><p>Um. What? <i>No Stiles?</i> His mother may as well have said, “No right arm.” Or pulled out the chainsaw and started taking it off right there in the precinct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Pain (If you're not there)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Jeepers. I have no idea if this even makes any _sense_. I just have so many feelings after watching the latest episode (I finally got caught up! Vaaaahoo, and all that. Oooh, gluten-free cookies for anyone who actually knows the movie _I. Q._ ), and so this happened. If it really and truly makes no sense, I am intensely sorry. With a sorrow that is unparalleled. And... I'm going to stop there, because I'm starting to feel a little bit like Stiles and that's - he's adorable, and I want to hug him and squeeze him and call him George, and all, but... no. Just. No.

“No Stiles.”

Um. What? _No Stiles?_ His mother may as well have said, “No right arm.” Or pulled out the chainsaw and started taking it off right there in the precinct.

Genim “Stiles” Stilinksy has been a fixture in his life since the first day of kindergarten, and nothing and no one - not even his mother, who he loves with all the ferocity of someone who is not only a son, but a werewolf as well - can change that. Sure, lately he’s been wrapped up in Allison like those Pig in a Blanket things he used to get with his father on Saturday mornings, before he decided he wanted to stop visitation, but that cannot possibly change the fact that not having Stiles in his life is - unthinkable. Unthinkable, and wrong.

In a way, it’s good that so many things go wrong over the next few days, because it gives him a reason to completely ignore his mother’s edict. Not that he would have followed it, regardless. He and Stiles spend almost every waking moment in the aftermath of Jackson’s little Godzilla episode in the library with Derek and the rest of the pack, and while it isn’t completely comfortable, at least the two of them are together, and around people they trust - maybe.

It takes a little while for him to get used to seeing Erica - not how she was _before_ , but certainly more subdued, and less determined to cement herself as the alpha female she was never meant to become - and not wanting to run as far in the other direction as possible or to bury his nose in Allison’s hair, simply to cover himself in her scent as much as possible, but it’s good, he thinks. And Stiles no longer tenses and goes oddly silent in her presence, so that’s good, too.

Boyd and Isaac start to defer to Scott in most things, which makes sense from a werewolf’s point of view, but occasionally makes the tiny part of him which still clings to his humanity wig just a little bit, because he’s sixteen years old and smaller than both of them, but if he barks an order or growls just a little too long, they come to heel within seconds, and he’s never wanted the kind of responsibility that comes from having that much power over others. That way lies the power trip of Peter Hale, and the one that Derek’s been flirting with since he became the Alpha.

There are some very strange vibes between Derek and Stiles right now, but everyone chooses to let the matter lie. Mostly for the sake of finding Jackson’s master; partly for the sake of their continued sanity. No one wants to think about the way that Stiles has sort of become their den mother, and the charged feeling in the air every time Derek loses his patience and throws Stiles into another wall - carefully protecting his head in order to avoid giving him a concussion. To the point where it looks way less like Derek’s inflicting bodily harm and way more like - well. Something else.

The main thing, though, is Stiles. There is Stiles, in his life, and there always _will be_ Stiles in his life. Because Stiles is irreplaceable and part of him and as much as he doesn’t like to think it, maybe he was always supposed to become a werewolf, because Stiles is all of those things, but above all, Stiles is _pack_ , and Scott never realized how much that meant to him until his mother tried to take Stiles away.


End file.
